PDKT! Kelinci Narsis
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Pakaian terbaik. Parfum disemprot hingga berbau harum menyerbakdi seluruh tubuh. Rambut disisir rapi. Kacamata dilap hingga licin berkilat. Wajah bebas minyak dan jerawat. Raut wajah penuh percaya diri. Keluar dari limosine, membawa buket bunga mawar merah merona. Bukan mau melamar. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Friend-Ship, Family, & Romance.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Bahasa kasar—tentu saja** _ **, OOC, typo, AU, Sho-Ai, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Saya sedang gila ngomong pakai bahasa khas novel terjemahan.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Kelinci Narsis**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pakaian terbaik. Parfum disemprot hingga berbau harum menyerbakdi seluruh tubuh. Rambut disisir rapi. Kacamata dilap hingga licin berkilat. Wajah bebas minyak dan jerawat. Raut wajah penuh percaya diri. Keluar dari _limosine_ , membawa buket bunga mawar merah merona.

Bukan mau melamar, roti buaya tidak ikut serta dibawa.

Cuma mau berkunjung istilahnya.

Reiji Akaba siap dengan pakaian tempu—terbaik, simpelnya niat berkunjung ke rumah pacar sepihak yang diklaim seenaknya.

Ini rumahnya? Cantik sekali. Reiji bersiul mendapati halaman yang dipenuhi rumput hijau yang halus. Pagar diselimuti tanaman yang tertata rapi seperti kotak, dipangkas dengan baik. Tanaman bunga di dalam pot tersusun dan mekar dengan indahnya, banyak sekali. Bahkan ada yang tumbuh subur langsung dari tanahnya.

Sungguh indah dan rapi, luar biasa! Cocok sekali dengan kepribadian sang pujaan hati yang cantik memesona tiada tara.

Reiji melangkah masuk. Pagarnya tidak dikunci. Terdengar suara gebetan tercinta di dalam, ia pasti akan terkejut melihat kedatangan Reiji.

Sang Ketua OSIS yakin penampilannya sudah sempurna. Minyak wangi yang sengaja diimpor langsung dari Paris pun diyakini aromanya mampu membuat siapa pun yang menciumnya akan langsung bertekuk lutut. Soal paras, sejak lahir Reiji memang sudah tampan. Fufu, sempurna.

Ting Tong!

Tombol ditekan, bel berbunyi. Reiji menyempatkan diri merapikan dasi dan memastikan tidak ada kusut pada jas elit.

Pintu dibuka.

Reiji sudah siap memasang senyum menawan. Namun tidak jadi kala mendapati yang menyambut kedatangannya bukan pujaan hati tercinta.

Mata biru? Cek.

Wajah cantik? Cek.

Aura bangsawan? Cek.

Memesona? Cek.

Lebih pendek? Coret.

Rambut perak? Coret.

Mirip tapinya, eh?

Figur yang membukakan pintu untuknya tampak cantik, memesona, jangkung—dalam artian lebih tinggi dari Reiji. Sekilas, perawakannya sedikit mirip dengan Reiji, terutama gaya rambutnya. Jika dadanya tidak rata, mungkin Reiji akan mengiranya wanita.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyanya tajam.

Berusaha membuat kesan baik, Reiji menyahut sopan.

"Saya teman Aster Phoenix, apakah yang dimaksud ada?"

"Kamu teman adikku? Terlihat tak bermutu."

Apa?

Tidak bermutu? Enak saja! Tidak lihatkah penampilan Reiji yang sungguh regal dan mengagumkan? Cih, mengapa aroma parfumnya tidak bekerja? Oh, tunggu dulu, dia rata. Laki-laki, dengan kata lain jantan. Jelas saja. Paling-paling hanya iri pada Reiji. Dan lagi ..., adik? Orang ini kakak Aster Phoenix? Reiji tak tahu dia punya kakak.

"Maaf, jika saya menyela. Anda barusan bilang bahwa Anda kakak Phoenix?" tanya Reiji, sengaja mengucapkan kata 'kakak' dengan penuh penekanan. "Saya baru mengetahuinya."

"Apa pentingnya bagimu?"

Uwah. Reiji menahan geram. Lancang sekali orang ini. Bahkan tak terlihat seperti akan mempersilakan Reiji masuk, tetap berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Bersidekap dan menatapnya tajam. Eh, tunggu dulu! Kalau dipikir, wajar ...

Mengingat gebetannya yang judes, tak heran kalau saudaranya pun sama demikian.

"Oh, maaf jika ucapan saya tidak berkenan ..."

"Sok sopan sekali. Menyebut nama saja belum."

Reiji mulai emosi. Kenapa jadi mudah terpancing? Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya? Pemuda di depannya melekatkan pandangannya dengan wajah arogan? Ucapannya yang sinis dan telak menghina? Nada suara yang seolah memandang rendah Reiji? Tidak tahu.

"Ya, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dijawab, aku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu," katanya, tersenyum malas sebelum berseru nyaring.

"Adik!"

"Sebentar, Kak!" Suara dari dapur menyahut. Reiji mengenalinya.

Jadi, orang ini benar-benar kakak gebetannya? Brengsek sekali, tolong. Kalimatnya menghina.

Suara langkah yang berlari-lari mengiringi berpindahnya figur di ambang pintu, bergerak miring dua langkah. Sosok Aster Phoenix pun muncul.

"Siapa, Ka—KAMU?!" Wajah kalem Aster sontak berubah bak melihat setan, lantas mundur selangkah dan menuding Reiji ibarat makhluk paling hina.

Reiji menyunggingkan senyum menawan. "Halo, Sayang," sapanya ramah.

"MAKHLUK HINA! MESUM! KEPARAT GILA! KAK! USIR SAJA MESTINYA!" Teriak Aster kejam, perempatan merah besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Tamu adalah raja, Adik. Tidak sopan sekali kamu," keluh Si Kakak yang entah siapa namanya.

"Kak Seto jangan begitu! Dia ini orang gila! Tidak berbudi! Buaya darat!" Aster menghentak-hentak kasar lantai keramik, tak terima perintahnya dianggap lalu oleh kakaknya.

Imutnya.

"Jangan bertingkah begitu, Adik. Kamu mau kucubit lagi?" Si Kakak sudah ancang-ancang mau mencubit duluan. Aster buru-buru menjauh.

"Kak Seto rese!"

Jadi namanya Seto? Nama kecil? Marganya apa? Reiji agak familiar sesungguhnya. Entah siapa.

"Maafkan kelakuan adikku. Tetapi maaf, sepertinya dia tak mau bertemu denganmu," ucapnya gamblang, terang-terangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu panggil dia 'apa' barusan?" tanya Si Kakak.

"Hm? 'Sayang'," jawab Reiji tanpa ragu.

"SIAPA YANG 'SAYANG', HEH?!" Bentak Aster tak terima.

"Diamlah kamu, Adik. Jangan bertingkah begitu, kamu membuatku gemas."

"Jangan meledek!"

"Lalu kamu, aku tidak mengerti arti panggilanmu padanya." Si Kakak beralih ke Reiji. "Kamu mau menjadikannya taksiran?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Aster menggunakan ibu jari.

Reiji mengangguk.

Kepala ditoleh. "Adik. Yang ini tidak bermutu, kenapa tidak cari yang berkualitas?"

"Aku tidak berminat mencari!"

"Kelinci Narsis. Dik, kamu pernah diciumnya?"

Wajah Aster memerah. "P-PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU?!"

"Kamu, Kelinci Narsis, pernah menciumnya?" Sekali lagi Si Kakak menatap Reiji.

Kelinci Narsis? Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Di pipi."

Wajahnya tampak kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Kurang agresif kamu. Mestinya di bibir. Yah, biarlah. Reaksi adikku pasti berlebihan. Pernah dibanting adikku?"

Kakak macam apa ini?

"Kak Seto rese!" Aster mendorong kakaknya menjauh.

"Dan kamu! ENYAH DARI RUMAHKU!"

BLAM!

Pintu dibanting tepat di hadapan Reiji.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Reiji mencubit dagu.

"Mungkin harus coba cara sederhana. Kakaknya manis juga."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
